1. Field of the Invention
The invention is based on a method for controlling the output of a transmission amplifier of a radio, in particular the transmission amplifier of a mobile phone, via a digital/analog converter.
2. Prior Art
From "European digital cellular telecommunications system" (Phase 2); Radio transmission and reception (GSM 05.05) of the European Telecommunications Standards Institute of May 1994, it is known that data are transmitted in time-layered multiplexing in mobile phones; that is, that transmission operations take place only during certain time slots, in so-called bursts. The output of the transmission amplifier is raised to the requisite value only for the actual transmission operation, in accordance with a specified time function. Both for the course of a time and for the final value of the transmission output, a narrow tolerance range is prescribed, so that high demands for accuracy and freedom from offset are made of the digital/analog converter by means of which the transmission amplifier output is controlled.